bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
Remember Me
Prologue "In order to find x we must add 2x on both sides of the equation. Keyle, would you please try finding x in this equation?" Mr.Smith is our math teacher. Unlike other teachers, Mr. Smith actually doesn't have any favorite student. He never gives any question that he had already given. In order to pass his subject you must really listen to every word he says. Sadly, like most student I do not really care about math. I am your typical high school teenager. I am currently dating Keyle, who is currently in trouble with Mr. Smith as he doesn't know the answer to his question. Keyle and I are dating, in order to not be outcasted by the society. He and I has a mutual understanding, he can touch and do whatever he wants but in return once I say I want it to stop, he'll stop right away without complaining. Keyle is cute, he's athletic and can easily be the cutest boy in our school, if he change his style of clothing. A bell rang, signaling the end of our math class. Keyle was given extra homework, because of the unanswered question. Keyle asked me if I would like to help him, I said yes. Usually once we have homework, Keyle invites me to his house. His parents are working overseas, back when Keyle was still in fifth grade he lived with a nanny. On his 13 th birthday he made his parents promise to never hire one ever again, so Keyle was left with his cousin Jonathan. Jonathan, sadly is a playboy. He brings home diffirent girls every single day and whenever I'm around he flirts with me as well. Like any other girls, I had been lured in by his magnetism. Keyle caught the two of us on his bedroom once, but he doesn't seem to care. He knows that like any other girl I am a slut. I don't care who's with me as long as he makes me happy. Even if it's my boyfriend's cousin. On our way to Keyle's we saw out classmate Sandra Dare. She is the top student in our grade. Like normal high schoolers, my friends who call themselves 'earphones' loves to bully her. I had seen them drop all of her notes on the toilet bowl. They had crused her glasses infront of her thousands of times. I remember passing by the restroom once and saw Sandra naked while my so called 'friends' laugh at her. I am not proud of what my friends are doing, I actually want to go against them but I can not. I am a coward. Sandra was wearing a different outfit than usual. Instead of her regualr pants and boring t shirt, she was wearing this short skirt and a cute green tank top. .Once she saw the two of us she waved and smiled at us. She was walking towards us. I looked at Keyle, he was looking at the gum on the ground, as if it was the most important thing on earth. I may not be the brightest bulb o the planet but I am not dumb to not know that my boyfriend cheated on me. At first I didn't really care. We both know at out relationship is temporary. I cheated on him once too, with his cousin and he doesn't seem to mind, .I guess I have no right to get angry with him. Once Sandra reached us. She wouldn't stop talking with Keyle. Everytime I try to join the conversation she just pretends not to hear m. I was pissed at her, couldn't she see that I'm the girlfriend and she's just some cheap girl that my boyfriend slept with last night. I finally gave up joining the conversation and started to walk away, not even bothering to glance back to see if they even notice that I was gone. The stoplight was bright red but I didn't care. The car was still too far away anyway. I crossed the street without a single carein the world. The only thing I wasnted was to run and get away from my Keyle and Sandra. "SAM!!!" I heard Keyle yelling. .I turn around and saw Keyle standing on the middle of the predestrian, He smiled as he saw me looking at him. At that moment it, I felt like there was only the two of us staring at each other. Our magical moment was broken as ?i heard a loud honk. The next thing I knew Keyle was laying on the road, uncouncious. Blood starting spilling out of his body. At the first sight of blood, my body was frozen. I coulnd't move, scream or even cry. Everything was too sudden. Awhile ago he was still standing on the middle of the road, smiling at me with that cute lips of his, now he's dead. He's DEAD. " He's DEAD!" I yelled as .i slowky kneel on my knees and broke down to tears. Category:Romance Category:Animalandia Category:Story